


Where’s your Family?

by jb_ladybug



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Reunion, Shadam, adashi, everything is gay, let my boys be happy, shiro/adam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 19:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15396246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jb_ladybug/pseuds/jb_ladybug
Summary: Keith observes a Shiro/Adam reunion.





	Where’s your Family?

Flash. Flash. Flash. 

The lights were blinding and the roar was deafening. No one could even understand the reporters, much less respond to them. Garrison officials were trying to keep the crowds at bay, but there were just so many. 

The paladins kept moving anyway. There were Galra ships surrounding their home, threatening their families, their friends, their entire race. They were paladins of Voltron, and they still had a war to win. 

But they needed the Garrison to do that. So they would attend their meetings, and their briefings, and try to explain to them that there wasn’t time for formalities. 

The roar of the reporters and the cameras and questions faded as the Garrison doors closed behind them, leaving a ringing silence in their ears. 

A sharp intake of breath from across the room broke the silence. 

“Mom?” Lance breathed. It was barely a whisper but the whole room heard. “Mom!” And he was running to her. To his whole family, they were all there. 

The room erupted again. Pidge and Hunk were both running to their families too, tearful, joyful reunions taking place. Shiro and Keith hung back, letting their friends have their moments with their families. They were the only family the other had, and that was ok with them. Shiro started up a conversation with Allura and Coran while Keith scanned the room. His eyes stopped on a a familiar mess of brown hair, nervous smile, green eyes. 

A wave. 

A smile, “Shiro.” He turned to look at Keith, then followed his gaze. 

All the air left Shiro’s lungs at once. 

“Adam?”

This whisper was not like Lance’s had been. Quieter, strangled, afraid. 

Keith pushed his shoulder forward lightly. “Go.”

And he did. Slowly. Cautiously. He stopped a few feet in front of him, still not quite believing he was there. 

“Takashi...” 

The last few feet between them were crossed in less than a second. Shiro buried his face in Adam’s shoulder, making no attempt to conceal the tears that spilled over. His arms wound so tightly around Adam’s back he would have been afraid of hurting him if Adam hadn’t been holding him just as tightly, one hand gripping at the hair on the back of his head, the other around his neck. 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. When they said you were dead... that the mission failed I...” 

“No.” Shiro pulled away just enough to look into the eyes of the man he loved. “No you were right. I should have listened to you.” He wiped the tears away with his metal arm, showing Adam just how right he had been. 

He caught Shiro’s hand in his, feeling the metal. His other hand he brought up to the scar across Shiro’s face. “What happened?”

“A lot.” It was a cop out answer he knew, but it was the only one he could manage. How could he possibly explain the events of the past years? Where would he even start?

“It doesn’t matter.” Adam said with conviction. “You’re home now. And I’m never leaving you again.” He pulled a chain from around his neck a plain gold ring dangling from the end. 

“The jeweler called the day after you left for Kerberos. I’ve kept it on me ever since. It’s yours... if you still want it.” 

Shiro didn’t know what to say, not that he could have said anything even if he did. Tears welled in his eyes again and he nodded. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” That was a good word. “Yes.” Even better. “Yes!” The tears came running down his cheeks on the final word and he laughed. He laughed like he hadn’t in a long time. A genuine laugh, for genuine happiness. 

Adam took the ring from the chain as Shiro removed his glove from his left hand. His human hand. Adam slipped the ring onto his finger. Perfect fit. 

And then they were kissing. Soft and sweet. The kind of kiss you see in a movie. Like it was their first kiss and their last kiss and it would last them into eternity. 

It didn’t though. Eventually they pulled apart, breathing heavily. 

“I love you. I never stopped. I never will.” Adam whispered into the air between them. Shiro could feel the breath of those words hot on his lips and he knew they were true. 

“I love you too. Always.” 

~~~

Farther back, Keith had been watching the whole scene, a smile on his lips and in his heart. Allura leaned over to him, concern evident on her face. “Keith?” She asked and he turned to her. “Where’s your family? Aren’t they here?” 

Keith turned back to look at Adam and Shiro, still locked in their embrace. “Yeah.” He answered. “Right there.”


End file.
